


Blue Sees Red

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Ghost Appendages, M/M, Masturbation, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans is curious about a toy he noticed Papyrus in possession of.  Papyrus gladly shows him how it works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Sees Red

**Author's Note:**

> Request for Underswap Sans/Papyrus. Hope this is acceptable, since I also only remember that part of the request, oops.

"Oh Papyrus, let me try it! Let me try it, please?" Sans had noticed the taller skeleton in possession of something that made an interesting buzzing noise, and was overly curious.

Papyrus tugged the toy back out of his pocket, "Are you sure you could handle it?" It had the shape of a flashlight, yet it looked soft with a deep crevice where the light fixture should have been.

The chubby skeleton scoffed, crossing his arms, "As if I, The Great Sans, should have to prove myself over a mediocre toy such as that!"

With a slight shrug and a lazy smile, Papyrus sat down and patted the space next to him on his unkempt bed. "Knock yourself out, bro. I was just warming it up for the 'junk' you stick in here."

Not understanding the pun, Sans hopped up onto the mattress, groaning in defeat as his loose short hit the ground instead of staying on.

"No big deal, bro, we all do that when we hop into bed, you know?" Papyrus laughed, pulling out a tube from between his mattress and the bedsprings. "Besides, this requires no pants at all."

"Really?" Sans inquired incredulously, then slightly crossed his legs, "Why?"

Papyrus leaned in so their faces were unearthly close, licking across the teeth to cause a ghost erection to spring up. "Too easy." He ignored the complaining in favor of grabbing the base and pumping it a couple times, earning a gloved hand snagging his wrist, "Okay, okay, I'll give you what you need."

The guard in training watched carefully as the substance was poured into the cavern of the toy. It was shaken slightly, possibly to make sure it got all inside, before being flipped around to sheath Sans' cock inside.

The confinement caused Papyrus to grin like the horny skeleton he was, leaning in so he could lick over the neck. "Hold that toy. Hell, go to town in it!" He made sure to take off the shirt as soon as he could, taking the scarf for himself. "You think this'll bring my eyes out?"

Sans was already pumping it over his dick, sobbing into his hand as the liquid made his pace so much smoother. "Papyrus," he gasped, toes curling in his boots.

Papyrus dragged his teeth along the hollow chest, attempting to take the toy away from Sans. It failed, making him impressed as he watched his brother pounding away into the fake flesh of the toy. "Yeah?" He chuckled.

With enough saliva hanging off his tongue, Papyrus shoved Sans back onto the bed, sucking and lapping at the shiny heart he found trapped in the ribcage. "Nice."

Sans' ghostly eyes rolled back into his head as he felt the tongue get in his bones for his other sweet spot. "I'm going to cum! Stop!"

Papyrus took over pumping the toy until he noticed the body seize and pant. But he wasn't done yet, of course. His wrist started to work over the ghost cock again, earning a surprised gasp. "You better be screaming for me, Sans-y."

"Don't call me- Oh my...!" Sans tried to hide his face behind his hands, panting and thrusting up his hips. "Papyrus, you're so cruel. Don't do this..." His body said otherwise, thrusting up in sloppy yet determined motions.

It all looked so sensitive, so Papyrus couldn't help but wrap his lengthening tongue around the throbbing heart until a loud cry broke through his mind's haze. 

Papyrus pulled back, then began to undo his shorts. Moving them off the side of the bed, he scooted to be able to rest himself on the spine so he could offer his erection to plunge it into the energy heart. "Damn," he breathed, loving how Sans was all too eager to pump himself at that point. "You're so tight, bro."

Since it wasn't technically real, the heart eagerly squeezed over his dick until it pumped too much it in excitement it burst into goo. "Awe, you love me..." Papyrus choked out, pulling back to look at how messy the sheets were, as if his small brother wasn't a desperate sobbing mess under him.

The lazy grin came back, and Papyrus scooted to be able to lean down and kiss his brother the best two undead monsters could. Most of his orgasm got along the ribcage, causing his hoodie to be covered.

"Papyrus, I don't feel so good. Like my body's going to-" Sans screamed when he came, not having a currently functioning magical heart to contain how his body jolted multiple times with his release.

The lanky skeleton patted his blushing brother's face, getting off to bed to grab the sex toy from its newest fate; Sans' powerful cum shots.

Papyrus used his long tongue to scoop some cum out of the cavern of the plastic flesh, grunting and shaking his head, "Gotta love a brother who puts out, huh?" He noticed how Sans was out of commission without the heart container to magically regain strength, so he laughed to himself. "Well, you're really 'out' now, huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you sent a request I still haven't gotten to, chances are I lost it in my absence. Also if you send me just a ship with no prompt, I'm just going to stick whatever kinks I want with it at this point, so tread carefully.


End file.
